


the gang goes to the aquarium

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: just some nice shenanigans?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Lisa and Eikichi make a bet, Yukino pretends not to notice, no one else ever seems to notice that they're getting caught up in minor shenanigans.





	the gang goes to the aquarium

Yukino pretended to look the other way when she happened to notice Lisa and Eikichi throwing coins down on a table. They bounced and rattled off of it, and she pretended she didn’t hear Lisa curse and go diving after one of them. She especially pretended she didn’t hear them whisper-yelling the conditions of the absolutely dumb bet they were about to make. One of them slammed their hands down onto the table, Yukino loudly sipped at her drink.

By some miracle, Yukino really was likely the only one that had noticed.

Maya was caught up, flipping through pictures on Yukino’s camera with one hand, and attempting to eat a sandwich from the little cafe they were in. She was half succeeding, she’d managed a few bites, and managed to aim wrong and poke the side of her face with it a few times as well. She didn’t seem to notice the condiments dotted on her face from this, too caught up in the pictures.

Tatsuya and Jun were leaning over Maya’s shoulder, both watching her flip through photos. Neither of them seemed to notice whatever shenanigans Lisa and Eikichi were up to. Yukino continued to loudly sip her orange juice through her straw.

At the other table, Eikichi and Lisa had clammed up, they likely thought they were being sneaky (they would have been too, considering their other friends were being about as observant as brick walls while caught up in Yukino’s pictures). If Yukino tried hard enough, she could still hear them trying to whisper to each other.

Maya tapped on her shoulder, drawing her attention away from the other two, and towards the camera screen she’d flipped around to face Yukino. “Look! This one’s nice, isn’t it Yukki?” she beamed, pointing at the screen.

It was a picture of Jun and Maya in front of the jellyfish tanks they’d been to visit earlier. Both of them were smiling, Maya’s arm snugly around Jun’s shoulders, heads tilted together. They really did look like family. Yukino looked up at Maya and smiled.

“We could get some of these developed, or printed off. Frame them, or go scrapbooking or something,” she shrugged, and Maya smiled wider.

“We should! We should have a scrapbook!” she clapped, then turned to Tatsuya and Jun to chatter away about her scrapbooking ideas. Yukino sipped at her orange juice again and spared a glance at Lisa and Eikichi. She shrugged and pretended not to notice Lisa leeching off of Eikichi’s salad.

 

* * *

  
  


A solid hour later, after a visit to the dolphin show, they were back to milling around the aquarium. Maya was on a bench, Tatsuya and Jun were arm in arm as usual, and Eikichi and Lisa were not so subtly elbowing each other, and not so quietly “whispering” at each other. Yukino snorted and turned her attention back to the fish and Maya’s occasional chatter.

On the other hand, Tatsuya was doing a much better job at talking quietly, and Jun was laughing in response to whatever he was saying.

Eventually, by some miracle, Eikichi managed to shove Lisa forward first in their little elbow-shove contest. She slowly came forward, towards Tatsuya and Jun, shooting glances over her shoulder to Eikichi, who only smiled sheepishly. Yukino raised an eyebrow, already expecting the outcome. Maya’s chatter about how she wanted to go scuba diving started to trail off.

“Hey, hey Tatsuya?” Lisa tilted her head to one side as she spoke, smiling just as sheepishly as Eikichi behind her. “Tatsuya? Do you think you’d be able to do a dolphin imitation?” her voice was vaguely strained and awkward.

Tatsuya shrugged, opened his mouth and did exactly what she’d asked.

Behind Lisa, Eikichi made a noise that could roughly be described as a yell, or maybe a weird gurgle. Lisa smiled and bounced on her heels, absolutely vindicated. Tatsuya was oblivious, and Yukino was aware that Eikichi was now out a solid meal’s worth of money. Jun seemed to be catching on, and vaguely sighed as he watched Eikichi dump a pile of coins into Lisa’s smug hands. Maya wasn’t much less oblivious than Tatsuya. She clapped him on the shoulder, telling him how good he was getting at imitations, lightly joking that he could make sound effects for a living.

Eventually, when they went to leave, Yukino silently slipped a few bills into Eikichi’s pockets.


End file.
